narutoonlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Elder Chiyo
Chiyo is a Wind-element ninja and an elder member of the Hidden Sand. Acquire Ninja Skills As taken from Ywan's article: Mystery: Reincarnation Jutsu Resurrect a selected ninja and recover its life based on Chiyo's Resistance. * CD: 4 rounds * Battlefield CD: none * Chakra use: 40 * Additional status: none Standard: Taijutsu Attack Attacks the front enemy and has a chance of a Triple Combo and High Float. Chase: Puppet Performance - Steel Wire Chase and attack the High Floated enemy and cause Low Float. Passive: Puppet Performance - Two as One When puppets exist in the field, replaces standard attack and causes Taijutsu damage against a single enemy as well as Low Float and Poisoning to its targets Passive: Puppet Summoning At the beginning of a combat, generate Parent Puppets based on original attributes. Analysis Ywan's thoughts: Chiyo is kinda awkward to play against. On one hand you want to focus the opponents damage dealers and combo starters but then there is Chiyo to revive them. That being said i don't see her much in regular battles. She's pretty good in Ranked tho. Scarbucks Coffee's thoughts: Do I Care?'s thoughts: probably your first reviver. She sounds good, but isn't really unfortunately. Kinda tanky, but supports usually shouldn't be tanky... if you can get Jigokudo he's better. Dosu's analysis: Character Class: Support/Tank/I don't really know Good Teammates: '''Sasori, other characters who interact with Puppets '''Bad Teammates: Guy (due to chases, but only in some cases) Possible Replacements: Jigokudo, pretty much any other * + She is fairly tanky. * + With her puppet alive, she will always cause Low Float with her attack. * + She can revive dead allies with her Mystery. * - She is weak and deals low damage, especially without her puppet. * - She has an awkward chase. My rating: 4/10 Chiyo has the special ability to revive dead allies. However, she’s very weak in almost every other aspect compared to other characters. Her kit is kinda spread out – it's part support, part combo starting, and part tanking, but not enough of any of them to be a solid character. Because of this, I really don’t think it’s worth using her. Various comments on the forum: * I used Chiyo when I first got her. She was decent for like ten levels give or take. She's really not that great in the long run. * She's kind of nice in ranked for her revives but is definitely outclassed later on. Feel free to use her :) But be prepared to drop her. * I used her on Ranked battlefield because of her revive mystery but I replaced her when I got Jigukudo. Obviously Jigukudo is much better due to heal and debuff clearance, so to answer your query she's good early but not in a long run. ;P * she is ok if you can protect her puppets, but with more ninjas doing aoe now the puppets gets removed really fast until then she can be a decent support in GNW at the very early of the game prior to akatsuki etc.